The University of Chicago Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) is led by a Strong Leadership Team, which effectively represents all components of the academic units Involved In cancer research and clinical care, and tightly links the basic, clinical, translational and population research programs. The Senior Leaders includes 2 Co-Deputy Directors and 7 Associate Directors. Over the past 5 years, strategic changes In the leadership have facilitated the development of an Integrated and shared vision for the cancer programs. New appointments, together with considerable continuity of leadership, have enhanced organizational and planning capabilities. Richard Schilsky, MD (Chief, Section of Hematology/ Oncology) replaced Dr. Vokes (who was appointed Chair of Medicine) as Co-Deputy Director for Clinical Sciences. He works closely with Marsha Rosner, PhD (Chair, Ben May Department for Cancer Research) who remains as the Co-Deputy Director for Basic Sciences. The Associate Directors for Basic Sciences (Geoffrey Greene, PhD, Vice Chair of the Ben May Department for Cancer Research), Clinical Sciences (Mark Ratain, MD, Professor of Medicine, Director, Center for Personalized Therapeutics), and Population Research (Habibul Ahsan, MBBS, MMedSc, Professor of Health Studies, Director, Center for Cancer EpWemiology and Prevention), all recognized as leaders in their fields, continue in their roles. Marcy List, PhD, continues in her role as Associate Director for Administration. James Schilling, PhD, an experienced investigator with expertise in proteomics, now serves as the Associate Director for Core Facilities, and Executive Director of the BSD Office of Shared Research Facilities. In 2011, the UCCCC created two new positions, the Associate Director for Translational Sciences (Ravi Salgia, MD, PhD, Professor of Medicine, Vice Chair for Translational Research, Dept. of Medicine) and the Associate Director for Education (Ezra Cohen, MD, Associate Professor of Medicine, Director of the Hematology/Oncology Fellowship Program). The above individuals are members (with the exception of the Associate Director for Core Facilities) of the UCCCC Executive Committee (EC) and the Cancer Advisory Committee (CAC). The CAC also includes additional leaders of academic units engaged In cancer research and care of patients with cancer, e.g.. Radiation Oncology, Surgical Oncology, Urology and Pediatric Hematology/Oncology. The Deputy Directors and Associate Directors, work closely with the Director, and are responsible for strategic planning, general administration of the UCCCC and Implementation of specific programs within their areas. Together they are responsible for identifying and implementing interdisciplinary efforts, identifying recruitment needs, leading recruitment searches, prioritizing allocation of UCCCC resources (including final decisions about the Pilot Project awards), developing new shared resources, and worthing with the Program Leaders In advancing programmatic goals. Over the past year, this group has taken primary responsibility for developing the UCCCC Strategic Plan.